Kingdom Hearts: Remake
by Sakutada
Summary: This is a remake of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, only Sora has a new teammate! And the Organization has a new member. What will change and what will stay the same? Mostly based off manga
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This a fanfiction my friend Gilda and I made up together. Just if you're wondering, she's the one who makes up everything Saku says. __**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

Sora walked into a mysterious castle, followed by his friends Goofy, Donald, and Saku.

"Sora, I don't think this is a good idea…" Saku suggested.

"It'll be fine." Sora assured her.

"Let's take a vote!" Saku said, maturely. "Donald, Goofy, what do you think?"

"I think we should believe in Sora." Goofy said. 'How corny…' Sora thought.

"Fine, but don't blame me if it turns out badly." Saku warned.

Xuksa sat lazily on a couch a few stories below Sora and friends. She watched Zexion stand in the dark room, his chin sitting on his hand, thinking really hard. Xuksa sighed, thinking 'Just sit down, weirdo.' He suddenly jumped.

"What?" Xuksa asked, hoping for something to do.

"Someone's entered the castle." Zexion informed.

"Great…" Xuksa murmured. She stared at him some more. It really annoyed her how he always had his blue hair in front of his face. He also wore a black coat, identical to Xuksa's.

"Hope it's not Vexen who came." Xuksa prayed loudly.

"Be quiet!" Zexion snapped. Xuksa moved her brown hair to the side.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

A figure appeared in front of Sora, Goofy, and Saku. He wore a black coat, and a hood covering her face.(The whole outfit looked like a dress to Saku.)

"Sora… why is that guy wearing a dress?" Sake asked him.

"You know, I heard that!" the figure stated

"Well, she's got a point." Sora admitted. The figure sighed. Then t went though a whole speech about the castle, how you can lose memories and gain ones you'd forgotten. He stated it as 'To find is to lose and to lose is to find.' (Which Saku noticed he said a lot.) When he finished, he charged at Sora and went right through him, then appeared back in his spot.

"What did you do?" Sora demanded. The figure flipped a card out of his sleeve. It had a picture of a city on it. It tossed the card to Sora.

"It's a card I've crafted from your memory." Saku yawned.

"You find this boring?" The figure asked her.

" Well, yeah, kind of… you keep repeating yourself and you're not saying anything interesting." The figure shook his head, and disappeared in a swirling black portal.

"Ok, guys, lets go to Traverse Town!" Sora said.

"Fine, don't answer me." Xuksa murmured. A black portal appeared, leaving Marluxia, the leader of the castle, in it's place. His pink hair annoyed Xuksa.

"Great." She said to herself. "Even worse than Vexen."

"The keyblade wielder has entered the castle." Marluxia informed.

"That answers your question." Zexion told Xuksa, without looking at her.

"Cool! Is it a boy?" she asked.

"Hush!" Zexion snapped.

"Where's Leaxeus?" Marluxia asked him.

"Off on another order." Zexion said.

"Getting lunch…" Xuksa corrected. Marluxia disappeared behind a portal again.

"Am I going to have to cut your tongue off?" Zexion threatened.

"Yup! Unless you don't lie again." She smirked. Zexion sighed.

"What's taking him forever anyway?" he said to himself.

"Probably pigging out on our lunches." Xuksa said, under her breath.

"Well, I guess I can probably stop now." Zexion sighed, and sat down on a couch across from Xuksa. He took out a think book and began to read it. He was almost finished with it.

"When'd you start that? 5 minutes ago?" she asked him. Zexion raised his book higher.

Sora ran out of the door, leaving Traverse Town.

"Well, that was interesting." Saku said, sarcastically. Sora didn't hear her because the figure was back. Sora summoned his keyblade, ready to fight.

"Are you enjoying your stay at Castle Oblivion?" the figure asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora replied. A portal appeared behind the figure. It stiffened.

"Hello!" The newcomer said, he had a hood on too.

"What are you doing here?" The first figure asked.

"No hogging the hero!" the second said. The first figure disappeared behind a black portal. The second figure stepped into the spot the first one had vanished from. The figure removed his hood, revealing a red haired man. Saku jumped at how spiked the man's hair was.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"My show now, keyblade master. Who am I? Oh-" he stopped because Saku interrupted.

"Wait! What's with your hair? Do you use hair gel and die or something? Weirdo…"

"Just ignore her!" Sora excused.

"Well, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Um, sure!' Sora said, surprised by the phrase.

"Good.. you're a quick learner. Now since we've gotten to know each other better," He stopped there, summoning his weapons. White and red chakrams, appeared from flames that quickly extinguished. Axel and Sora went straight into battle.

Leaxeus walked in with a brown bag.

"About time!" Xuksa exclaimed. She ran over to him and stole the bag.

"HEY!" she yelled at Zexion. "Lunch!"

"Just a minute! Let me finish this page…" Zexion said, without looking up from his book.

"Fine! I'll eat your lunch, or Leaxeus will." Zexion impatiently set own his book and ate with them. A black portal appeared, leaving Vexen behind. His thin blonde hair shimmered.

"Ew." Xuksa murmured.

"Sorry, Vexen." Zexion said. "We didn't get lunch for you."

"Fortunately." Xuksa smirked.

"Respect your elders!" Vexen snapped.

"I've never heard that one before…" He ignored her.

"I'm not here for lunch."

"Really, then what are you here for?" Zexion asked.

"Information." Vexen said.

"What kind?"

"About the keyblade wielder that has entered the castle."

"Sorry, don't have any for you. Ask Marluxia."  
"You know I only go there of I have to."

"Then… where were you just now?"

"None of your business."

"Business…" Xuksa said. "As in bathroom business?" Zexion held back a smile.

"We're eating Xuksa." Vexen, irritated, vanished behind a portal.

_Reviews! Reviews! If you want to know what happens to Sora I need two reviews! Please…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories- Remake continued)

Sora was huffing after the battle with Axel. Axel wasn't in great shape either . Goofy and Donald were cheering Sora on while Saku was sitting quietly, watching them like a ping-pong game.

"Is this really necessary… it's wasting our time." Saku said to herself, loud enough for Goofy and Donald to hear.

"Aren't you use to him fighting heartless all the time?" Goofy asked her.

"Yeah, but this time he's fighting a freak with flame for hair… or a wig."

Axel glanced her irritated. Saku stuck her tongue at him. Sora took that as the opportunity to do the final blow. Axel was knock of his feet and flown across the room. He got up quickly, and sent his weapon away.

"You're better than I thought you'd be…" Axel said, a little out of breathe. Sora stood there, ready to fight again, but stopped when Axel took out five cards.

"What?" Sora asked, a little confused. Axel tossed the deck to him. Sora caught them and looked at the pictures on the front. All pictured worlds Sora had visited, all were from his memory.

"Good luck." Axel said, disappearing.

The three members of the underground finished their lunch. Zexion was on patrol and Leaxeus was napping on a couch across from Xuksa. She sighed disgustingly and he started to snore.

"Hey, Zexion, can I have a mission now?" Xuksa asked.

"Hmmm… help Vexen."

"Do what…?"

"Make a replica of Sora's friend, Riku."

"Eww. I'd rather play pranks on Leaxeus while he's SLEEPING!"

When she shouted, Leaxeus woke up. "I wasn't sleeping." he corrected.

"Really." Xuksa pulled out a tape recorder and played it.

"Why did you record that?"

"I was gonna play it in your ear to wake you up."

Zexion sighed. "Another person has arrived."

"Who? Again!" Xuksa said, hoping for something to do, again.

" Someone a lot like Riku. It may be the Superior."

"Hmmm. Is there anything I can do?"

Zexion was surprised at her participation. "Oh, um… you can see what the above-ground members are doing, and report back."

Xuksa was smiling from ear to ear. "Finally! Something interesting! Bye-bye!" Xuksa disappeared.

Sora and friends ran out of their second world door. Sora stopped for a second, his eyes wide open.

"What's the Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

" Probably day-dreaming… just leave him, he'll catch up when he realizes he was left behind." Saku said, walking ahead.

"There… was another girl. On the island." Sora said. "That's weird, why did that all of the sudden come back to me?"

"Well, remember what the figure said." Donald reminded them. "To find is to lose and to lose to find."

"Oh! We can leave Sora, and find someone else that can use the keyblade, but better than him." Saku said. Everyone looked at her. "It was a joke." She assured, looking at her feet.

Xuksa appeared in a room (with the lights on.) and two members, Axel and Larxene.

" Oh, no. The new girl… what do you want?" Larxene sneered. Xuksa squinted, to look meanly at her.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. " What's that globey thing for?"

"To watch Sora, where ever he goes in the castle." Axel said. "Interesting." Xuksa murmured. "Wouldn't that be stalking?"

"Look, we don't have time for you. What do you want?" Larxene demanded.

"Zexion and Leaxeus get on my nerves. Lucky you hang with flame-boy." Xuksa said. "What? Am I no allowed here?"

They ignored her. "Where's the keyblade wielder?" She asked.

"Going into his third world." Axel said.

" So, you watch an orby thing all day?"

Marluxia came in. "Weren't you just down there?" he asked her.

"Yup. But, I decided to pay a visit. I don't do anything anyway." She glanced at Namine. She was drawing on the same sketchbook. Xuksa walked over to her. "Hey…"

Namine kept drawing. "Whatcha drawing?" She asked her. Xuksa looked, knowing she wouldn't answer. She was drawing two little boys and two little girls, one looked like Namine.

Suddenly, Marluxia made a choking sound and flipped his hood on. It looked like to Xuksa he started itching his nose.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. It sound like he was trying to hold back laughter. "None of your concern" he said. It sounded like he had a stuffy nose.

"Probably another bee flew up his nose. I told you to stop sniffing flowers like that! You'll get a headache." Larxene said, laughing half-way through. Marluxia disappeared. Xuksa started laughing. They looked at her like she needed to stop.

"Whoa, guys. I was just laughing." She said. Larxene glanced at the globe. "Sora's back." Larxene informed. Her attitude changed. "Well, well. Looks like it's my turn to play."

Axel tossed her a card. "Oh, yeah… gotta give him this, right?"

Xuksa's face turned serious. She liked feeling important.

"Hey." Axel said, quietly . "Don't break him."

"I don't break toys, Axel. I'm not dumb." Larxene said.

Xuksa raised an eyebrow. "Hey. When's it my turn?"

"In a little while, brat." And with that, Larxene disappeared.

Saku ran out of their forth world. "That world was the worst yet! It was way too hot!" She complained.

Sora was mumbling something. "Sora? What's the matter." Goofy asked. "I can't remember that girl's name. Na- na… I can't remember." Sora said.

"Oh, no." Saku grumbled. A black portal appeared and this time, left behind a girl. She had blonde hair and two strands (to Saku looked like bug's antennas) "What are you? A bug?" Saku teased.

"Excuse me!" Larxene said. She summoned her weapons faster than anyone had done so far. "Saku." Sora mumbled to her. "Why did you say that?"

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Larxene demanded.

"Your face!" Saku yelled at her. Larxene charged at Saku. But Saku was too fast, summoned her mini-chakrams and guarded her one coming assault.

Larxene's knives got caught and uncaught as she recoiled.

" I was trained at war camp, trained to be ready for combat at any minute. You're going to have to try harder than that." Saku warned.

"I wasn't here for you." Larxene said. "I came to talk to Sora."

"What do you want?" Sora said.

Xuksa was left alone with Namine and Axel. She didn't feel like having any sharp responses to anyone. She felt bad for Namine and felt intimidated by Axel. Or at least alone. Namine didn't count.

"Do you have any extra paper?" she asked Namine. Namine nodded and handed her a fresh sheet. Xuksa stole one of Namine's black pastels and started drawing.

It was a picture of a teenager girl with blonde hair and the other looked different, but also had blonde hair. Another boy, a little shorter, also had blonde hair. They were familiar to her somehow. When she was finished, she realized Namine had been watching her.

"Whoa!" Xuksa almost fell out of her chair. "Girl! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry…" Namine said. "You draw really well."

"Thanks, Namine."

"She's right." A voice said behind her.

"Gah!" Xuksa fell out of her chair onto the floor, looking up at Namine and Axel. "You were watching too?"

Xuksa picked up her picture. "Here" Xuksa handed the picture to Namine. "You can have it."

Larxene and Sora had been fighting.

"Sora's winning again." Goofy told Saku.

" I think that bug lady's as weird as the flame-dude." Saku said.

Larxene gave her the same look Axel had. Saku mouthed it to her. "It's true."

This time Sora turned around. "Why do you keep insulting my opponents?" Sora asked. Larxene sliced him when he wasn't looking.

"Sora!" Saku shouted. "Pay attention." Larxene pounced on Sora and nailed him against the wall. "Stupid!" Larxene insulted.

"You're going to have to take these." Larxene shoved five more cards in his face. "One more thing…I heard you talking about a girl."

"Yeah!" Sora said a little hopeful. " Do you know her? Where is she?"

"I heard you didn't even remember her name. She'll be so heartbroken to hear that."

"Just try to remember…"

"Na… na… gah! Come on! Stupid memory! Na… mi…"

Larxene loosen, nodding her head.

"Namine."

Xuksa was pouting in the corner. Then Namine shivered.

"What's the matter?" Xuksa asked. Namine resumed to drawing, a little faster though.

"No one answers me." Xuksa grumbled. Larxene appeared.

"Back already?" Xuksa asked.

"Hush." Larxene snapped.

Xuksa remembered the mission and made a face.

"What?" Larxene asked.

" I gotta go." She said.

"Go where?" Larxene asked.

"TO THE BATHROOM!" Xuksa shouted at her, and disappeared.

Xuksa appeared back at headquarters.

"Took you long enough." Zexion said.

"That's my line!" she complained.  
"I've never heard you say that before."

"Yeah-huh! Remember that time when you took FOREVER in the bathroom."

"So what's going on up there?"

"Nothing much. Larxene came back from a battle with Sora. Also, Namine is messing with Sora's heart. So I heard from Axel."

Xuksa jolted. "What's the matter?" Zexion asked.

"I'm probably missing something important in there."

Before Zexion could complain she disappeared.

Sora was complaining about how it was Larxene who and made him remember.

"Sora, grow up. She made you remember. At least you remember at ALL." Saku said, half-teasing half-trying to make him feel better.

Goofy was rubbing Sora's back. Sora looked up at Saku.

"Have you forgotten anything yet?"

"No… I remember Loytada, and all my other friends. I'm not forgetting anything. Sora I warned you, remember?"

"I remember!" Donald said. Sora gave him a look. Donald looked at Saku.

"Lets keep going." She said, and walked ahead.

Xuksa had to come back, right when Vexen and Riku were there.

Larxene hadn't noticed. Axel, Namine, Riku, and Vexen had.

"Weren't you just down there?" Vexen asked.  
"Your face."

"One of the worst and cheesiest come-backs in the book."

Xuksa rolled her eyes. "Like you'd know."

"Moving on!" Larxene said.

"Whoa… Riku, you actually followed Vexen?" Xuksa said.

"No." Larxene said. "It's a fake. A puppet."

"I'm not a fake." Riku said. Xuksa wished she had a heart. He wasn't bad looking. "I may look like him, but I have my own heart."

"Oh, really." Larxene taunted.

"Which is more than I can for you… old lady." Riku replica foolishly said.

Larxene smirked and the shadow crossing her face made Xuksa hold back yelling "GO RIKU!"

"I like your attitude… little brat." Larxene hit him with a bolt of lighting.

Riku flew across the room. Xuksa noticed that Vexen was smiling.

"Namine… make this puppet fresh new memories."

Sora was running ahead of everyone else. He was replaying a memory of him and Namine over and over again.

" Sora… how'd you get a starfish?" Saku asked. "On a keychain?"

"Namine gave it to me." Sora said impatiently. "I made a promise I'd keep her safe, so I have to find her. LET'S GO!"

"I'm coming… I'm coming." Donald huffed, trying to catch up with Goofy and Saku.

"Shake your tail feathers Donald. And hurry up!" Saku said to him.

"Er… Sora." Goofy said. "I know you're worried about Namine and all, but do you still remember Riku?"

"Still remember Riku?"Sora said. "Of course I do! But he can take care of himself… he's big and buffed out… and-"

"I'd like to meet this friend!"Saku said happily.

"So you're not worried about me, Sora?" a voice came in. It was Riku.

Marluxia appeared and Xuksa disappeared. She went to report to Zexion.

"That was quicker than last time." Zexion said.

"Where's Leaxeus?" she asked.

"On a mission."

"Getting lunch again."

"No, battling Riku."

Xuksa's eyes closed for a second. Then remembered something.

"You know how Marluxia's always has a flower up his nose?"

"Yes…" Zexion said, unsure where this conversation was going.

"He just came in with a Venus fly-trap! And you'll never guess!"

"It bit his nose." Zexion said.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I heard a scream."

"Oh… come on it wasn't- ok… yeah, it was that loud."

Sora stood there, staring at Riku. They had just had a conversation about how they both had the same charm from Namine.

"Whoa! Wait… hold on a second." Saku interrupted their dramatic moment. Sora and Riku both looked at her. "Why are you wearing a hula-skirt?"

Riku tugged on it. "It's not a skirt! And it's not a kilt… I don't know what it is… but it's not a skirt."

"Just ignore her." Sora said.

"He's lucky he's cute." Saku said under her breath.

Riku summoned his own keyblade, one like Saku's never seen before. Riku paused for a minute. "Your not going to comment on my keyblade?"

"Ok! If you want me to! It looks like a bat-wing." She sneered.

Before Riku and Sora could attack Donald yelled, "Hey! Who are you?" he was staring behind a pillar. Riku ran away. "Riku!" Sora yelled after he.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the 3__rd__ chapter! Just like I promised…. Enjoy I guess. More reviews! Cookie to Recue for reviewing! (:__J__ and Eternal though I already give you tons of cookies (:__J_

_Like everyone else on this website, I don't own kingdom hearts _

Axel and Larxene were watching the globe again…

"You guys really need a life… don't you?" Xuksa asked.

"Shut up!" Larxene lifted a hand to make her stop talking.

Xuksa sighed and sat on a couch.

"Riku…" Sora murmured to himself.

"Look, Sora!" Donald called. "Who on Earth are you?"

"He's been watching us the whole time!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh!" the man said. His hair was thin and blonde.

"Yeah-huh!" Goofy said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"SHUT UP!" Saku and Sora shouted after a few more rounds. Saku looked at the man and shivered.

"Ew." she whispered.

"I'm Vexen." he greeted, not hearing Saku. "You own me for reuniting you with your friend." Sora stood there looking at Vexen, and then his expression changed to angry.

"So… so you're the one who's been controlling Riku! What have you done to him?" Sora yelled at Vexen, summoning his key blade.

"Sora, this probably just a weirdo who wants to take credit for you and Riku meeting each other. Isn't that right, blondy?" Saku said.

Vexen laughed and took out a card, and tossed the card to him.

"Take this and follow me." Vexen informed, and disappeared.

Larxene yelled, "What does Vexen think he's doing?" Xuksa sighed.

"Is it just me… or have you lost it?" Xuksa whined to Larxene. She ignored Xuksa.

"When did he make THAT memory?" she shrieked. "Axel, you have to do something!" All the attention changed to Marluxia who appeared in the room.

"Not a word…" Marluxia said slowly, looking at Xuksa. His nose had a bandage on it, and he was talking like he had a stuffy nose. H pushed his hair to the side and petals started to fall.

"Ew… how annoying." Xuksa mumbled.

"Go… Axel" Marluxia said.

"Me?" Axel asked.

"Yes, we can't afford to get our plan ruined. You must eliminate the traitor."

A smile started creeping up Axel's face. "Alright! No taking that order back." Axel said.

The card Sora and friends had received was a card of a clock tower with two bells hanging from it. The town entrance called it Twilight Town.

"Wait a second… I thought these cards were made from your memory. We've never been here before." Donald said.

" Hey! That's my line!" Saku shouted.

"What?" Donald asked.

"You said, 'Wait a second.' I say that all the time."

"Sorry, I guess." Donald said.

"You're lucky you aren't roasted duck for dinner." Saku murmured. Sora was looking at the sky.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Goofy asked him.

"I feel like… I've been here before. But I remember not coming here." he admitted. "Strange, huh?"

" Goofy, you're the only one who says, 'what's the matter, Sora.' You should be a consular." Saku suggested. Goofy made that chuckling sound.

They walked on into a forest, led by a hole in a building. After they passed the forest, a white mansion locked up by a lock was a dead end.

"Your heart is a slave to your memory." Vexen's voice came in, while he appeared. "Or rather, the memory's wiles are cruel. In it's perversion, it binds our hearts firmly."

Sora summoned his key blade.

"Which one sounded cooler to you?" Vexen asked.

"Like I really care!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think it sounded cooler when you weren't talking." Saku answered. Vexen ignored her.

" You said this place is familiar to you. The answer is, I crafted it from the other side of your memory." Sora' face looked madder.

"If you continue to seek the girl Namine, you'll end up becoming Marluxia's pawn."

"Who's Marluxia?" Saku asked, being serious and into it.

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. "I'm nobody's pawn!"

" It's truly pathetic…" Vexen said. "You're putting so much effort into finding her when she's- GAAAAH!"

Vexen screamed in pain, as Axel pierced his back.

"Sorry, to cut in." Axel said, slyly. Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"Big deal." Saku yawned. She was used to seeing people die from being in war.

"A- Axel ?" Vexen gasped. He was fading slowly.

"These are Marluxia's orders, good-bye." Axel said.

"Marluxia! He doesn't respect his elders!"

"Come on, Vexen. You can think of something better to say than that on your death… eh grass." Axel said.

"Alright then… Who does that arrogant - punk think he is?" Vexen huffed.

"Too bad. Now you can't say I respect my elders anymore." Axel said. Vexen faded into black dust.

"Whoa! People didn't' do that in war when they died." Saku commented.

"How… why would do that?" Sora asked in horror. " He was one of you?"

"We're nobodies…" Axel said. "We don't die." Axel quickly turned around and tossed a card to him.

"You're gonna need this." Axel said.

"Another card." Saku complained. "You're serious?"

"What's this card?" Sora asked a little annoyed. Axel smiled and disappeared. The picture on the card was an island. It was-

"Destiny Island." Sora whispered.

"Good going, Axel." Larxene congratulated. Xuksa was being drenched in flower petals standing behind Marluxia.

"Hey! Flower boy… girl man thing. I'm dying in a pile of petals!" Xuksa shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Marluxia said, moving to the side. Larxene started being stormed on by petals.

"You can join the big leagues now." Larxene said.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Come on! With the three of us, the key blade master and Namine we can take over the Organization easily."

"Cool! You're counting me as a member?" Xuksa said, pretending to be surprised.

"No." Larxene snarled. "I was saying me, Axel, and Marluxia."

"Oh. I thought you were counting me, you, and Axel."

Marluxia looked down at Xuksa, in a half-sniff.

"Don't you need to go check in with Zexion?" he asked her.

"Yeah… but does it look like I care." Xuksa said, with her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of which, what do we do with them?" Larxene asked.

"Leave them be." Marluxia said and disappeared. Larxene and Xuksa left too.

_Hope you liked this half. Gilda and I are having a blast writing this! I'll try to post more as soon as possible…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey again everyone. I'm running out of ideas for openings so… enjoy! __**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

Sora and Donald were having an argument about thinking it's weird that Namine suddenly popped up in Sora's memory.

"What are you saying?" Sora shouted. "That we abandon Namine?"

"No! No! It's just, don't you think you should consider the fact that you've never mentioned her _and _you and Riku have the same memory!" Donald pointed out.

"That sounded very deep for you, Donald." Saku pretended to sniff. Donald glared at her. "Anyway, since we're all fighting can I say I want to go and head up that way?" she pointed to the opposite.

"Whatever!" Sora yelled at her. "Do what you want! But I'm going to Namine. Come on, Donald, Goofy."

"Touchy…" Saku murmured. She walked up the stairs and listened to the fight, until she heard them splitting up.

Xuksa appeared in the underground hideout. She reported everything to Zexion.

"That was pretty informational. Thank you, Xuksa." he said surprised.

"That… is… a big word. Okay." she said.

"Really… really." he sighed.

"I know what serendipitous means." Xuksa exclaimed.

"Hmmm…. Really what's it mean?"

"It means, like, when you see someone with the same shirt on and you do too and you REALLY like that shirt and your like 'hey dude I love your shirt.' and their like 'thanks I like yours too!' Get what I mean?"

"Yeah, you mean a great coincidence?" Zexion summed.

"Yeah!" Xuksa grinned.

"Great. Anyway, go and spy some more will you?"

"Sure!" she smiled and disappeared.

S_orry guys. Gilda and I aren't big fans of Sora so we're skipping the part when he goes to Destiny Island and meets Namine there. He finds out she's not in his heart and that those memories were fake. Gilda really only likes the Organization… like me so… sorry Sora fans. Tough luck_

_Anyway… we'll write more later. Sorry this is such a short passage!_


End file.
